Give Your Heart A Break
by inception10
Summary: As vezes fatos ruins acontecem em nossa vida, talvez seja para nos transformar em pessoas mais fortes, porém alguns desses fatos nunca nos fazem bem. Corações partidos. Será que um dia tudo pode ser esclarecido? "Terei o que preciso pra ser feliz outra vez? Depois de sua partida a vida perdeu o rumo, tudo ficou sem sentido, a dor de não ter impedido me afronta todos os dias."
1. Epílogo

**Epílogo.**

**_Cinco meses antes_**

– SELENA VOLTA AQUI, VAMOS CONVERSAR! – tentei chamar mais foi em vão, ela entrou no carro e se foi.

– O QUE EU FIZ MEU DEUS? – deixei que meus joelhos encontrassem o chão, lágrimas vinham como uma torneira que acabará de ser aberta, soluçava em desespero meu coração não iria agüentar, podia jurar que no momento exato que ela deu partida ouvi ele quebrar.

"NUNCA MAIS ME PROCURE, ENTENDEU, N-U-N-C-A" - foram suas ultimas palavras antes de virar a costa e partir.

– Calma amor, não precisa se desesperar eu estou aqui pra cuidar de você. – como ela ainda tinha coragem de me chamar de amor depois de destruir minha vida?

– SOME DAQUI, EU NUNCA MAIS QUERO TE VER OU OUVIR FALAR DE VOCÊ OUTRA VEZ, TENHO NOJO DE VOCÊ, DESAPARECE DA MINHA VIDA OU PELO MENOS DO RESTO QUE SOBROU DELA PORQUE VOCÊ DESTRUIU TUDO, COLOCA UMA COISA NESSA SUA CABEÇA DOENTIA, E-U-A-A-M-O E VOU RECONQUISTÁ – LÁ CUSTE O QUE CUSTAR. – perdi a cabeça completamente, ela não tinha vergonha nenhuma na cara. Não sei como um dia me envolvi com ela.

– Não fala assim amor, eu sei que você está sofrendo, mas eu vou cuidar de você. – ela segurou meu rosto entre as mãos.

– Não me toca Taylor, eu já disse que tenho nojo de você. – fechei minha mãos em seus punhos a afastando de mim bruscamente, ela pareceu se assustar eu não me importava. Levantei e caminhei em direção a porta de minha casa.

– DEMI POR FAVOR, VOLTA PRA MIM EU NÃO SEI VIVER SEM VOCÊ. – a loira correu até mim chorando me abraçando pela cintura, levei as mãos na cabeça, não queria perder a paciência e fazer besteira.

– Taylor, por favor, me solta eu não quero te fazer mal, me esquece vai ser melhor pra você e pra todo mundo, entende que eu não vou voltar pra você meu coração pertence a Selena. Me solta e vai embora, você não tem mais nada pra fazer aqui, já conseguiu o que queria agora vai embora. – disse calmamente enquanto tirava suas mãos de mim e entrava.

– VOCE VAI VOLTAR PRA MIM DEMI, COLOCA ISSO NA SUA CABEÇA VOCE ME PERTENCE. – ela gritou e foi embora. Até que enfim.

Caminhei até o sofá me jogando, a dor do rompimento voltou com tudo no meu peito. Porque eu não percebi o plano maligno de Taylor? Me deixei levar por sua conversa e agora perdi a pessoa mais importante da minha vida. Adormeci em lágrimas, o mais difícil foi ter que dormir nessa enorme casa sem a minha pequena.


	2. Angel

**Demi POV**

Ainda tento encontrar um rumo certo pra minha vida, depois de cinco meses ela ainda vive em mim e durante três meses meus dias eram tentar reconquista – lá, no primeiro Mês eu ia até seu apartamento e nos três primeiros dias o porteiro me deixava subir só que ela não atendia, um dia cheguei lá e Wilson me disse que eu não poderia subir porque ela não permitia minha entrada, então pulei pro plano B ligar, ligava no celular ás vezes ia pra caixa de mensagem outras a ligação era rejeitada até que um dia o número foi desativado, durante três meses eu fui atrás tentando ao menos uma chance de me explicar, mas parecia que ela já havia tomado sua decisão.

Comecei a beber e sair com todas as mulheres de todos os tipos, saia todas as noites tentando em vão tira – lá da cabeça, sai de casa e passei a morar com meus pais novamente a presença dela ainda era viva onde todos os dias passamos noites e dias nos amando, o cheiro dela estava impregnado no meu quarto que um dia foi nosso. Tentei ligar para os pais dela, mas eles diziam que ela não queria falar comigo. Hoje, não levo mais nada a sério a não ser meu trabalho que é o único que me faz esquece – lá algumas horas do dia. Trabalho como arquiteta, me formei há três anos, conheci ela quando fui contratada para desenhar a casa de campo de seus pais, ela queria dar um presente a eles e pensou nisso, convivemos dois meses no decorrer do projeto e a partir daí começamos a sair e se conhecer melhor. Ela é perfeita aos meus olhos, sorri como um anjo e até quando está brava sua beleza se revela de maneira diferente.

– Oi, com licença. – alguém que eu não conhecia estralava os dedos a minha frente.

– Oh, desculpe. Sim? – respondi.

– Eu queria saber se eu poderia me sentar aqui, já que o lugar está cheio e este é o único lugar vago. – ela disse fazendo uma careta que me fez sorrir.

– Claro que sim, hoje está cheio mesmo normalmente parece um show de rock. – disse e ela gargalhou se sentando no banco a minha frente.

– Eu acabei de me mudar e como achar minha cafeteira seria missão impossível, tive que procurar a cafeteria mais perto. – rimos.

– Viciada em café? – perguntei após tomar um gole do meu cappuccino.

– Na verdade sou movida a café, porém estou sendo obrigada a controlar as doses diárias, sabe médicos. – disse e nós rimos. Ela é engraçada.

– Café devia ser considerado a oitava maravilha do mundo. – disse e percebi que ainda não sabia seu nome e nem havia me apresentado. – A propósito, me chamo Demi e você? – perguntei lhe estendendo a mão.

– Me chamo Hanna, e prazer te conhecer também. Sabe ouço histórias sobre os Texanos e eles não são muito receptivos. – apertou minha mão.

– Então você deu sorte porque eu sou de Nova Jersey.

– Oh meu Deus, não acredito simplesmente amo Jersey. – disse e deu um suspiro.

– Posso te pagar um café? – perguntei e ela assentiu. Chamei uma garçonete e pedi pra trazer um duplo. – Então você é de Jersey?

– Não, mas eu queria. – rimos. – Sou de Nova York. – respondeu.

– Já fui muito lá a trabalho, é uma cidade muito linda e os prédios são incríveis.

– É verdade, o que você faz? – perguntou tomando um gole de café.

– Sou arquiteta. – respondi e ela sorriu.

– Minha ex também é arquiteta, talvez você a conheça ela se chama Miley e é muito boa. – ela disse e percebi seu sorriso diminuir.

– Acho que não conheço. E parece que você não fica feliz em falar dela. – comentei.

– Não, é que foi um término difícil, eu ainda a amo muito, mas ela recebeu uma proposta irrecusável de uma empresa de arquitetura na América do sul e não sabia o que fazer, então eu decidi por ela e terminei. – ela disse triste e podia jurar que queria chorar.

– Me desculpe tocar no assunto, não queria te deixar triste, mas se te serve de consolo minha namorada quer dizer ex, terminou comigo tem cinco meses porque a vadia da minha ex não aceita o término e a minha ex viu ela me beijando. – disse fazendo uma careta no beijando.

– Estamos no mesmo barco, não se preocupe. Mas você não se explicou ou você também beijou?

– Eu me assustei na hora e nem reagi a doida caiu em cima de mim e me deixou sem ação, mas ela tinha planejado tudo antes pra que minha ex nos encontrasse naquela situação. Na hora ela começou a gritar e chorar me disse pra nunca mais procurar ela e se foi, sem me dar chance alguma de me explicar e desde então ela sumiu nunca a encontro em casa e os pais dela dizem que ela não quer falar comigo. – disse num suspiro.

– Uau, acredite ou não eu estou aqui porque Miley não se conformou com a minha decisão, não queria que ela tivesse de escolher entre eu e o sonho dela, ai eu fugi.

– Sabe, sua escolha não foi muito racional. Sei que acabamos de nos conhecer, mas um dia você vai ver que decidir a vida de outra pessoa n]ao é certo.

– Tudo bem, eu concordo com você, agi por impulso e aqui estou eu só resta esperar pra ver no que vai dar. – encolheu os ombros e eu ri.

– Queria eu se meu caso fosse abandono por escolha. – rimos.

– Oh, nossa eu preciso ir já estou atrasada pro meu primeiro dia de estágio. – disse rápido se levantando. – Foi um prazer te conhecer Demi, talvez nos encontremos por ai. – ela disse.

– Olha. – peguei um cartão na bolsa. – Esse é meu telefone, me liga qualquer dia ai te mostro a cidade. – disse lhe entregando o cartão.

– Ligarei sim, foi bom conversar com você. Agora eu já vou indo. – disse e saiu.

Terminei meu cappuccino e fui pro escritório, iria começar uma obra amanhã e tinha que começar a planejar, hoje foi o primeiro dia depois de cinco meses que sorri de verdade, Hanna era uma garota legal, vejo uma nova amizade se formando.

– Bom dia Marissa. – cumprimentei a secretária.

– Bom dia Demi, como está hoje? – perguntou sorridente.

– Por incrível que pareça, estou melhor, acho que melhorando. – disse sorrindo e ela retribuiu. Marissa era uma boa amiga e sempre achou lindo meu relacionamento.

– Esse sorriso não engana, tem alguém consertando seu coração? – me olhou desconfiada.

– Você sabe que não Marissa, meu coração só pertence a ela e a mais ninguém. Conheci uma garota na cafeteria hoje ela e de fora e nós meio que se identificamos. – me olhou confusa. – Corações partidos. – riu.

– Ah sim, talvez isso seja um começo.

– Difícil, queria que fosse verdade, mas não é. Já se passaram cinco meses e ainda não esqueci.

– Porque você não dá uma chance pro seu coração se apaixonar por outra pessoa? – ela ainda insistia.

– Talvez isso aconteça um dia. – dei um beijo na bochecha dela e ela riu. – Vou trabalhar que essa ultima obra é grande. – fui direto pra minha sala começar o projeto.


	3. Unbroken

Finalmente tinha chegado em casa, depois de uma semana intensa de trabalho o glorioso sábado chegou. Tinha combinado festa na praia com alguns amigos, não estava muito afim de ir mas, valia tudo pra tira – lá da cabeça alguns míseros instantes.

– Hey maninha, vamos sair hoje? – minha irmã mais nova Maddie entrou no meu quarto se deitando na minha cama.

– E o que você planejou? Se for melhor que essa festa na praia eu te levo pra sair. – perguntei me deitando do lado dela.

– Eu não tinha pensado porque toda vez que peço você já tem compromisso. – fez bico.

– Awn pequena, isso é uma cobrança?

– É, você nunca mais saiu comigo, só saia porque a Selly insistia. – minha expressão mudou. Abri a boca várias vezes e não sabia o que dizer.

– Ok, você venceu. – ergui as mãos em rendição. – Liste as tarefas. – tentei sorrir.

– Desculpa ter falado o nome dela mas, puxei você na lerdeza. – rimos. – Bom, o parque ta na cidade e faz um tempo que não tomo sorvete.

– Ta feito, vai se arrumar que eu vou trocar de roupa e dar um telefonema. – deu um beijo na minha bochecha e saiu. Minha irmãzinha era minha alegria, tinha só 10 anos e sabia tanta coisa.

**Call On**

– Você já ta vindo? Tenho uma amiga querendo te conhecer. – Joe atendeu.

– É, não, hoje eu não vou Joe pede desculpa pra ela. Tenho outros planos.

– Hmm, e que planos seriam esse senhora Lovato? – perguntou e eu ri. Podia ver a malicia estampada na cara dele.

– Não é nada disso que você ta pensando pervertido, vou levar Maddie no parque e pra tomar sorvete.

– Sério? Queria ser uma mosca pra ver essa cena, Demi Lovato no parque com a irmãzinha. – gargalhava do outro lado da linha.

– Pode rir bobão, eu não to nem ai pra você. Só avisa ai que eu não vou. – desliguei.

**Call Off**

– Já ta pronta pequena? – perguntei colocando a cabeça dentro do quarto dela.

– To, pra quem você ligou?

– Desde quando você ficou tão curiosa? – rimos e eu comecei a fazer cócegas nela descendo a escada. – Era o Joe.

– Olha quem está de volta. – Dallas, minha irmã mais velha disse da cozinha fazendo com que meus pais olhasse pra gente. – Minha irmã voltou. – correu em minha direção se jogando em cima de mim fazendo com que caíssemos no chão rindo.

– Dallas sua doida, ta querendo me matar? Sai de cima de mim eu sei que você me ama. – riamos enquanto nos levantávamos do chão.

– Porque essa alegria toda? Eu e Eddie também queremos rir. – perguntou minha mãe vindo até nós.

– A doida da Dallas pulo em cima de mim do nada. – ainda riamos.

– Não é por nada, presta atenção, você não vai sair hoje e estava rindo que nem antes. – disse dando pulinhos. – A nossa Demi voltou mãe.

– Não exagera maluca, é que estar em casa me faz bem. – abracei Maddie de lado.

– Que bom que você está melhor minha filha mas, aonde vocês vão? – perguntou depois de me soltar de um abraço.

– No parque e tomar sorvete. – Maddie disse sorridente.

– Se divirtam e voltem cedo.

– Mais uma rodada de algodão doce? – perguntei a Maddie.

– SIIIIIM.

– WOOW, acho melhor não. Alguém aqui já tem muito açúcar no sangue. – ria dela.

– Que tal cachorro quente? – apontou pra uma barraquinha.

– Ótima escolha.

– Já são oito horas, vamos na sorveteria e depois pra casa? – andávamos em direção ao carro.

– Pra mim ta perfeito. E maninha, eu adoro sair com você. – disse sorrindo e eu dei um beijo na bochecha dela.

– Eu também pequena, você é a acompanhante melhor que já tive. – entramos e eu manobrei o carro rumo a sorveteria.

– Você ainda lembra dela né? – ela me lançava um olhar de "eu te conheço, não minta"

– Lembro sim pequena, acho que nunca vou esquece – lá. Mas to aprendendo a viver sem ela. – disse sorrindo e ela sorriu de volta.

– E eu vou te ajudar. – falou convencida.

– E como?

– Ainda não sei, mas vou pensar em algo. – piscou pra mim.

– Cadê a minha irmãzinha? O que você fez com ela? – saímos do carro e eu comecei a fazer cócegas nela.

– PA-ARA DE-DEMIII. – ela gargalhava me fazendo gargalhar também. Fomos interrompidas pelo meu celular tocando.

– Vai lá pequena, só vou atender e já vou. – pisquei pra ela e ela foi.

**Call on**

– Alô? – não conhecia o número.

– Demi? – era uma voz familiar.

– Hanna? – perguntei na dúvida.

– Sim, atrapalhei alguma coisa?

– Não, só to fazendo um programinha com a minha irmã mais nova.

– Oh, sim, então vou desligar não quero interromper.

– Já disse que não ta interrompendo nada, você é teimosa. – rimos. – Não quer se juntar a nós?

– Na verdade liguei pra perguntar se aquele tour pela cidade ia rolar.

– Quando você quiser, então, aceita meu convite pra tomar sorvete?

– Se não for atrapalhar eu aceito sim, mas não sei chegar ai.

– Me fala seu endereço que eu te busco. – ela falou e eu paralisei, só podia ser brincadeira, ela não morava lá, porque justo lá?

– DEMI! Ainda ta ai?

– Hã? Ah, to sim desculpa viajei legal agora. – ela riu e eu só disfarcei. – Eu sei onde fica, to indo ai.

– Legal, vou te esperar na portaria. Beijo. – desligou.

**Call Off**

Ainda não acredito que ela mora no mesmo condomínio que ELA. Só pode ser sacanagem com a minha cara.

– Vamos lá Demi, já se passaram cinco meses, ela não te quer mais então bola pra frente. – estava disposta agora a me dar uma chance de novo, não podia ficar aqui sofrendo por ela sem nem ao menos saber se ela sentia minha falta.

– Hey pequena, se importaria se tivéssemos companhia?

– Companhia? Quem? – perguntou fazendo uma careta. Ri.

– É uma pessoa que eu conheci, ela é nova na cidade e eu disse que a levaria pra conhecer, era ela no telefone e eu a convidei pra tomar sorvete com a gente.

– E você ainda veio me perguntar? Claro que não me importo, sabe que adoro conhecer pessoas novas. – disse sorrindo e eu a abracei dando vários beijos na sua bochecha ela riu.

– Vamos lá buscar ela. – peguei na sua mão e fomos até o carro.

– Como ela chama?

– Hanna. – sorri.

Fomos o resto do caminho cantando, até que eu avistei aquele condomínio que tanto freqüentei um dia. Maddie reconhecendo o lugar ficou confusa.

– Demi.. – a interrompi.

– A Hanna mora aqui pequena. – sorriu fraco.

Parei em frente a entrada e desci. Hanna estava conversando animadamente com Wilson, me aproximei e Wilson correu pra me abraçar.

– Que saudades baixinha – falou me soltando. – Faz tempo que você não vem aqui.

– Saudades também Will, é tem um tempo já. – disse meio sem graça.

– Você é bem conhecida por aqui hein. – Hanna comentou rindo enquanto se aproximava da gente.

– Ta brincando, essa baixinha praticamente morava aqui. – comentou Wilson rindo.

– Vamos, Maddie ta esperando no carro. – mudei de assunto. – Foi bom te ver Will. – me despedi e Hanna me seguiu.

– Parece que você não gosta muito daqui.

– É uma longa história. – disse abrindo a porta do carro pra ela que entrou em seguida.

– Adoro histórias longas.

– Oi, sou Maddie. Prazer te conhecer. – Maddie falou do banco de trás estendendo a mão.

– Oi, o prazer é todo meu, sou Hanna e você é muito linda.

– Obrigada, você é a nova namorada da minha maninha? – Maddie perguntou e eu e Hanna nos olhamos e começamos a rir.

– Não pequena, somo só amigas e com certeza não vai pra outro patamar essa amizade. – rimos.

– É isso ai, infelizmente nossos corações já estão ocupados.

– Que pena. – Maddie suspirou.

Levamos Maddie pra tomar outro sorvete e eu fui leva – lá pra casa, ela não queria ser excluída mas ela tinha que ir pra cama. Deixei ela em casa e levei Hanna em um barzinho pra bebermos alguma coisa.

– Nossa, legal esse lugar. Adorei. – Hanna disse quando entramos.

– É, ele é muito bom pra afogar as mágoas. – rimos e sentamos perto do balcão. – Hey John! Como vai? – cumprimentei o dono atrás do balcão.

– Hey baixinha, vou bem e você? – sorriu maroto. – Acho que vai bem também. – olhou pra Hanna e riu.

– Porque vocês fazem isso? Não é só porque eu to acompanhada que eu tenha algo com a pessoa. Desculpa Hanna. – olhei pro John. – John essa é a Hanna e vice versa. – riram.

– Não tem problema Demi. Prazer John. – se cumprimentaram.

– O mesmo de sempre baixinha? – perguntou pegando uma garrafa de Wisky

– Claro, você bebe o que Hanna?

– Acho que vou te acompanhar. – sorriu. – Então, qual o segredo daquele prédio?

– Eu freqüentava muito ele, como o Will disse praticamente morava lá. Coincidência ou não, minha ex mora naquele prédio.

– Ta falando sério? Nossa, até parece coisa de novela isso. – rimos.

– Mas eu acho que ela nem mora mais lá, vamos mudar de assunto. O dia que a gente se encontro você teve que sair correndo e disse que tava atrasada pra um estágio. O que você faz?

– Eu desenho, tecnicamente sou estilista to estagiando em uma agência de modelos.

– Que legal, eu desenho também, mas meu ramo é casas, prédios, edifícios essas coisas.

– Eu adoro música, é minha segunda paixão depois de desenho.

– Você canta?

– Cantar eu canto, mas num é lá grande coisa. – gargalhamos.

– Eu canto, só que prefiro tocar.

– E você toca o que?

– Violão, guitarra, piano e bateria.

– UAU, temos um talento nato aqui. – rimos.

Conversa vai, conversa vem e quando nos demos conta já passava das três da manhã. Levei Hanna em casa e fui pra minha tomar um banho e dormir. Combinamos que amanhã iria levar ela pra conhecer um pouco a cidade, já que seria domingo não vi problema.

Hanna era uma mulher interessante e bonita, me atraia muito, mas não a enxergava com maldade.


	4. Fix a Heart

Acredite ou não, esse foi o primeiro fim de semana que eu passei normalmente, os outros eram regados de bebidas, festas que começavam no sábado de manhã e só terminavam domingo de madrugada e mulheres, nos conhecíamos ali e nunca mais nos víamos.

Minha família amou conhecer a Hanna, pois ela foi a única que conseguiu fazer com que eu não fosse a festas. Como combinado fui buscar Hanna umas nove horas da manhã e o nosso passeio começou. Fomos a museus, shoppings, praças e no parque que levei Maddie, mostrei as ruas mais movimentadas e onde ocorriam as festas mais badaladas, ela olhava tudo deslumbrada. Quando estava pra escurecer a deixei no seu prédio, fui em casa tomei um banho e dirigi até uma praia perto pra poder pensar.

– Hey Demi, quanto tempo não nos vemos, você anda sumida. – alguém perguntou se sentando do meu lado, virei e dei de cara com Nick.

– Nick! É faz um tempo mesmo, você sabe, desde que aquilo aconteceu a gente meio que se distanciou. – falei encarando o mar.

– Não, você se distanciou. Não é só porque eu conheci ela primeiro que você que não poderíamos continuar nos vendo.

– É complicado Nick, minha vida deu uma reviravolta desde que ela se foi e nem me deu chance sequer de explicar o que aconteceu de fato. – senti meus olhos queimarem, mas não iria chorar, não mais!

– Vocês nunca mais se viram ou se falaram?

– Perdemos totalmente o contanto, ou pelo menos foi assim que ela quis.

– Até hoje não entendi o porque de tudo, se você já disse várias vezes que não fez nada. – dizia tacando uma pedra na água.

– Eu sinto tanta falta daquela pequena, se ela soubesse o quanto. – não agüentei e comecei a chorar.

– Calma marrentinha, um dia vocês vão conseguir se acertar. Ela fugiu uma vez e muitas outras, mas o destino cuidará pra que se encontrem novamente e se tiverem de ficar juntas assim será. – ele disse me abraçando e depositando um beijo na minha cabeça.

– Assim espero Nick. – falei saindo do abraço e secando o olho. – Sabe, nunca contei isso pra ninguém. Eu ia pedir ela em casamento no mês seguinte só que não deu tempo.

– Uau, você a ama mesmo. Como disse de tempo ao tempo, o destino vai cuidar do resto. – piscou pra mim e nós rimos. – Agora eu tenho que ir marrentinha, se cuida hein. – deu um beijo no meu rosto e se foi.

Pensando melhor agora Nick tem razão, nós moramos em uma cidade pequena uma hora ou outra vamos nos encontrar por ai, então ela vai ter que me ouvir e se depois disso ainda tivermos chance que seja.

**Selena POV**

Finalmente estava de volta ao Texas, simplesmente amo minha cidade. Adoro viajar só que esses foram os dois meses mais longos da minha vida, estava completamente exausta e ainda tinha uma sessão de fotos logo pela manhã. Tinha acabado de chegar em frente ao meu prédio, como sentia falta do meu apartamento e da minha cama.

– Boa noite Will, que saudades. – disse dando um abraço nele.

– Boa noite linda, achei que não fosse mais voltar demorou demais dessa vez. – disse me ajudando com as malas.

– É, eu também achei. – rimos. – Alguém me procurou? – perguntei apreensiva.

– Depende, você quer saber se ELA te procurou? – perguntou dando ênfase no ela.

– Você entendeu bobo. – rimos.

– Não, já fazia um bom tempo que ela não aparecia aqui. – dizia enquanto colocava as malas dentro do apartamento.

– Como assim, fazia? – fiz aspas com as mãos.

– Ontem ela veio buscar Hanna pra tomar sorvete eu acho. Só isso linda? Tenho que voltar pra portaria.

– Só Will, muito obrigada. – dei um abraço nele e fechei a porta.

– Quem é Hanna? – me joguei no sofá.

Juro que eu não queria, aquele fato no meio do caminho foi somente uma desculpa pra fazer o que eu não tinha coragem. O desespero tomou conta de mim e eu fiz o que tentava fazer a dias. Desde então vivo uma mentira, minha mente tenta acreditar mas, meu coração sempre mostra a verdade. Sei que a magoei de um jeito que não tem perdão, porém acho que ela nunca me perdoaria pelo que eu fiz. Só que eu não tinha escolha, não podia deixar que ele fizesse mal aos meus pais, no dia que ele me procurou fazendo aquelas ameaças eu sabia que ele cumpriria se não obedecesse, sabia também que devia ter contado pra ela, a coisa que eu mais amava nela era que ela era honesta e não me escondia nada, até uma vez que...

**Flashback On**

Demi tinha insistido a semana inteira pra ir na inauguração da nova boate, eu não estava afim mais ela queria tanto que acabei cedendo. Até que a boate era boa, havia muita gente, estávamos cansadas de dançar então Demi me puxou pra um dos sofás de canto.

– Isso era porque não queria vir né? – disse colocando a mão na minha perna.

– Eu não queria mesmo, só que uma namorada chata não me deu escolha fazendo uma cara irresistível. – segurei seu rosto com as mãos lhe dando um selinho demorado.

– Que namorada esperta essa hein. – gargalhamos.

– Ela é muito, porém ta me devendo esse favor e eu jurei que cobraria. – sorri maliciosa.

– E deve cobrar mesmo, ela não vê a hora da cobrança. – piscou me dando um selinho. – Ta com sede? Vou pegar algo pra beber. – me encarou antes de levantar.

– Nada de bebidas viu. – fechei a cara. – Eu quero uma água por favor. – fiz bico.

– Tudo bem pequena, você manda. – me puxou pela cintura colando nossos lábios, sua língua pediu passagem e eu neguei fazendo ela rir. – Vai se fazer de difícil? – dei de ombros. – Você pediu. – ela enfiou a mão nos meus cabelos segurando com força que na hora gemi involuntariamente enquanto sentia sua língua percorrer toda a extensão do meu pescoço e vários chupões fortes, me subiu um desejo imenso que eu não me controlei, segurei seu rosto entre as mãos iniciando um beijo ardente, sua língua invadiu minha boca me roubando o ar, era um beijo selvagem onde nossas línguas travavam uma guerra de contato sem fim. Ela separou com vários selinhos quando faltou fôlego.

– Uau! – foi a única coisa que consegui dizer enquanto ela me encarava rindo.

– Esse foi o melhor de todos pequena. – piscou pra mim e se levantou. Logo ela voltou com as bebidas e percebi que ela estava meio tensa.

– Que foi amor? Aconteceu alguma coisa? – perguntei acariciando seu rosto.

– N-não, q-quer dizer, s-sim. Você sabe que não sei esconde nada de você, então lá vai. Ta vendo aquela menina ali? – ela mostrou discretamente uma loira da minha altura que olhava pra gente.

– Sim, o que tem ela? – perguntei confusa.

– Ela pediu pra ficar comigo, então eu disse que tinha namorada e ela estava aqui e ela disse que não tinha ciúmes e adorava um jogo a três. – ela disse rápido me fazendo rir.

– E por isso você ta assim? Eu sei que você nunca me trairia e também sei que elas não são melhores que eu. – disse me gabando.

– Eu to assim porque isso me incomoda, as pessoas tem que ter mais respeito com você, e coloca melhor nisso não te trocaria nem por cem mulheres as mais lindas do mundo. – dei um selinho nela.

– Ai amor, só você pra se incomodar com essas vadias sem classe. – gargalhamos.

O resto da noite foi normal, Demi fazia questão de me agarrar pra loira ver que não tinha chances nenhuma, eu só ria da minha namorada preocupada em não me deixar triste.

**Flashback Off**

Foi a coisa mais boba só que ela fez questão de me contar e me sinto mal em ter mentido pra ela, eu sei que ela nunca me trairia intencionalmente e que isso a mataria se acontecesse. Hoje eu tenho medo de contar a verdade e ela não me perdoar. Taylor sempre foi uma vadia que tentou fazer com que eu e Demi terminássemos, a única coisa que a atrapalhava era a confiança que existia e claro o AMOR que ainda existe da minha parte. Eu a amo mais ainda até mais do que antes.


	5. Hit the lights

Sete horas da manhã e lá estava eu de pé pousando pra fotos, minha vida havia se tornado cansativa desde que consegui embarcar no meu tão sonhado sonho de ser modelo, desde pequena todos falavam que eu tinha futuro e aqui estou eu. Hoje James o dono da marca ELLA'S uma marca de roupas femininas eu sempre fui fã dele, as roupas são descontraídas e você simplesmente combina qualquer peça. Ele fez questão que eu fosse a modelo da nova linha de inverno, eu claro aceitei e como a sede principal é no Texas poderia ficar em casa.

– Seeeeeeelly querida! Você simplesmente arrasou, não poderia ter escolhido modelo perfeita pra linha de inverno, você sempre soube combinar minhas roupas isso é pra poucas queridinha. – James veio todo sorridente me elogiar.

– Que isso amor, suas roupas tem estilos e se combinam por si só. – rimos. – Quando vamos conhecer a nova estilista? – perguntei enquanto tirava a maquiagem pra que outra entrasse em seu lugar.

– Daqui duas horas, termine de se arrumar que mais peças te esperam. – saiu.

Logo entraram os maquiadores e fizeram seu trabalho. Me vesti e voltei pra sessão interminável de fotos.

– Hey James querido! – ouvi uma voz estranha falar com James atrás de mim.

– Hey loirinha, como vai minha desenhista favorita?

– Ela vai bem e com muitas idéias. – riram.

– Selly querida, venha até aqui conhecer a estilista. – me levantei e caminhei até eles, ela era bonita e sorridente.

– Oi, prazer Selena Gomez! – disse a cumprimentando com dois beijos no rosto.

– É uma prazer te conhecer Selena, me chamo Hanna. – Aquele nome soou como um estalo na minha cabeça, será que essa é a Hanna que saiu com a minha Demi? Não, é muita coincidência. – Ouvi falar muito de você enquanto estava fora. – ela disse sorridente e eu sorri pra não parecer grossa, será que Demi falou da gente pra ela?

– É? – perguntei confusa.

– Sim, James tem uma paixão digamos platônica pelo seu trabalho. – rimos.

– Ah, sim e eu tenho pelo dele.

– Então, quando quer começar a tirar as suas medidas?

– A hora que você quiser. – pelo jeito ela não me conhecia, acho que Demi me odeia mesmo a ponto de nem falar sobre mim para os outros ou essa não era a mesma Hanna.

– Então, a quanto tempo você é modelo? – perguntou, enquanto tirava as medidas do meu quadril.

– Há uns dois anos, mas só agora minha carreira se expandiu.

– Que legal. Acho que acabamos Selena. – ela disse sorridente enquanto saia da sala.

– Você vai fazer alguma coisa agora?

– Não, só preciso salvar suas medidas você não parece ser do tipo que engorda fácil. – rimos.

– Você não ta afim de tomar um café sei lá, um sorvete. É que a única pessoa que fazia isso comigo sabe, não faz mais. – disse apreensiva.

– Claro, um café iria muito bem agora. Só vou salvar isso aqui e nós podemos ir, mas já vou dizendo, não conheço muita coisa aqui acabei de me mudar.

– Oh, sim, eu nasci aqui pode deixar. – rimos.

É, provavelmente essa não é a mesma Hanna.

– Não acredito que você fez isso, cair e fingir que desmaiou jogada de mestre. – Hanna comentava enquanto riamos alto.

– Era no começo da carreira eu tinha que fazer algo e na hora pensei em desmaiar e aconteceu. – rimos mais.

– Você é hilária. Bom, eu preciso ir, ainda tenho algumas coisas pra arrumar no meu apartamento e depois buscar meu carro no conserto. – disse se levantando. – Te vejo amanhã?

– Claro! Você não quer uma carona? – perguntei deixando o dinheiro do café e me levantando.

– Se não for te atrapalhar eu quero sim. – pegou um papel na bolsa me mostrando em seguida. – Esse aqui é o meu endereço, ainda não decorei o nome da rua sabe. – rimos enquanto eu olhava o papel e não acreditando no que estava vendo meu sorriso sumiu dando lugar a uma expressão confusa, ela era a Hanna, a mesma que mora no meu prédio e a mesma que saiu com a MINHA Demi. – Selena? Tá tudo bem, você tá se sentindo bem? Senta aqui você tá pálida. – ela ficou preocupada, e veio até mim me ajudando a sentar.

– Eu to bem, só me deu um mal estar repentino. – disse voltando ao normal.

– Tem certeza? Toma, bebe. - me deu um copo com água.

–Tenho sim, já to melhor, obrigada. – sorri fraco e ela me olhou confusa. – O que foi?

–É impressão minha ou você ficou assim só porque viu meu endereço?

–Não, claro que não! É que, é que... – fiquei tensa. – Tá, é que você mora no mesmo prédio que eu. – cuspi as palavras.

– E? – tinha a mesma expressão confusa.

– Você não sabe quem eu sou não é?

– Acho que você é Selena Gomez a modelo da ELLA'S, certo? – perguntou e eu ri.

– É, você não sabe mesmo. Uma palavra, Demi. – falei e ela abriu a boca.

– Não! Você só pode ta brincando e como você sabe que eu conheço ela? – expressão confusa de novo.

– Não to brincando, bom, eu fiquei sabendo que ela foi lá te buscar pra tomar sorvete e quando você me mostrou o endereço eu tive a certeza.

– Já sei, Will? – assenti e nós rimos. – Ela ainda sofre sem você. – disse e perdi o sorriso.

– Eu juro que não queria. Acredite ou não, foi o melhor. – uma lagrima insistia em querer sair.

– Mas porque? Ela se faz essa pergunta sempre, até hoje ela só pede uma chance de explicar tudo.

– Desculpa Hanna, mas eu não quero falar disso, é muito complicado. Vamos embora. – me levantei e sai andando Hanna vinha atrás de mim, fomos o caminho todo sem falar nada até chegarmos no condomínio.

– No dia que conheci a Demi foi casual, começamos a falar sobre nosso relacionamentos e eu disse que terminei com a minha namorada porque não queria que ela tivesse que escolher entre mim e o sonho dela, Demi me disse que eu fiz errado em decidir pela vida de outra pessoa. Seja lá o que aconteceu ou se foi por causa do beijo, fugir não adianta, de a ela uma chance de explicar. Sei que você teve seus motivos e pela sua expressão eles não são bons mais acredite ela nunca deixaria nada de mal te acontecer. Pensa nisso. – disse e saiu do carro sem nem ao menos me deixar falar.

Ninguém, ninguém sabe o motivo pelo qual eu terminei, hoje eu vivo fugindo e tentando sempre estar ocupada pra que ele não me procure, desde que eu viajei não o vi mais, ele não sabe que eu voltei só que isso durara por pouco tempo logo ele vai descobrir e vai vim atrás de mim e a mentira vai começar de novo. Pra toda minha família eu estou feliz com ele, o que eles não sabem é a verdadeira história que se esconde atrás do meu sorriso.


	6. My dilemma

**Demi POV**

– Mais uma John. – pedi estendendo o copo.

– Você não acha que já bebeu demais hoje? – disse enchendo meu copo. – Você ta bebendo desde as cinco da tarde e agora é uma da manhã. – completou.

– Obrigado mamãe, mas já sou bem grandinha. – virei o copo.

E assim as horas se seguiam, um copo atrás do outro.

– Já chega Demi, você passou da conta hoje. – John parecia bravo.

– Vai a merda John. – deixei o dinheiro no balcão e sai cambaleando. Quase cai no pequeno degrau da porta de entrada se não fosse a parede pra me segurar ia ficar feio. Fui encostando na parede até chegar no carro, não sei como cheguei até ele mais aqui estou.

– Por favor Will, me deixa subir pra falar com ela. – insistia.

– Não Demi, você ta bêbada. Como conseguiu chegar até aqui sem se meter em encrenca.

– Isso não vem ao caso agora. Eu só preciso falar com ela, uma chance é o que eu peço. – implorei.

– Não, no dia que você estiver sã você vem aqui que eu libero sua entrada, mas hoje não. – falou decidido.

– Tudo bem, mas antes de tudo eu tentei. SELENA! DESÇA AQUI, PRECISO FALAR COM VOCÊ E NÃO VOU SAI... – senti uma mão na minha boca me calando.

– Qual o seu problema? Vai acorda o prédio todo.

– Eu te avisei, me deixa subir. – o interfone tocou.

– Espere aqui e não faça nenhuma loucura. – assenti enquanto ele entrava na pequena salinha.

– Desculpe Will mais eu preciso. – adentrei o prédio ouvindo ele chamar meu nome. Elevador seria perda de tempo naquele momento e meus segundos eram preciosos. Subi pela escada até chegar no nono andar, corri pelo corredor parando em frente a porta do seu apartamento.

Eu precisava fazer isso. Já sentia as lágrimas cortarem meu rosto. Toquei a campanhinha e esperei.

Depois de um tempo ouvi o barulho da porta ser destrancada e logo depois aberta.

**Selena POV**

Acordei assustada com o barulho da campanhinha sendo tocada repetitivamente. Olhei no relógio na mesinha de cabeceira e nele marcava quase quatro da manhã. Levantei pegando meu roupão enquanto ia em direção a porta de entrada. Quando finalmente abri meu corpo inteiro gelou com a figura do lado de fora que se jogou de joelho aos prantos.

– Por favor, me perdoa eu nunca te trai a Taylor me beijou eu não beijei ela, eu te amo tanto e você me faz tanta falta, depois que você saiu da minha vida eu não sei mais o que é viver, tentei te esquecer de todas as maneiras, mas sempre falho. Me dá uma chance, é a única coisa que eu te peço, se eu não puder te ter na minha vida de novo queria pelo menos me explicar. – ela chorava igual uma criança. Meu coração se despedaçou ao vê – lá naquele estado e ainda por minha culpa. Sem pensar me ajoelhei na sua frente envolvendo meus braços no seu pescoço, senti seus braços me apertarem forte na cintura e seu choro abafar no meu pescoço.

– Shii, calma a culpa não é sua. – ela começou se acalmar. Levantou o rosto e nossos olhares se encontraram, podia ver a culpa que ela sentia achando que me magoará.

– Me perdoa por ter te feito sofrer, juro que eu não queria. – segurei seu rosto entre as mãos.

– Shii, não fala nada por favor. – fechei os olhos e ela logo entendeu. Sem hesitar juntou nossas bocas pedindo passagem para sua língua que sem demora cedi, sentir seu gosto novamente e a língua quente na minha fez com que uma corrente elétrica passasse por todo meu corpo fazendo um arrepio dominar minha pele. Nossas línguas dançavam um ritmo senxual em busca do maior contato possível. O clima ficou intenso quando senti meu corpo ser levantado do chão e um aperto forte na cintura. O desejo tomou conta do meu corpo sentindo a pele gelada pelo frio, envolvi minhas pernas em sua cintura e o gesto a fez sorrir parando o beijo pra me encarar. Palavras não eram necessárias, ela podia ver meu desejo e saudade explícito em meus olhos, eu via a mesma expressão.

– Vamos pro quarto. – falei capturando seus lábios ferozmente sentindo seu corpo se movimentar.

Sorri quando minha costa encontrou o macio colchão da minha cama e vendo a figura sorridente apoiada na cama me olhando. Puxei seu corpo pro meu lado na cama invertendo as posições me sentando na sua barriga iniciando outro de muitos beijos que ainda rolariam naquele resto da madrugada. Na minha cabeça era tão certo e tão errado ao mesmo tempo, mas a única coisa que me importava agora eram as sensações incríveis que sua língua quente e ágil me proporcionavam.


	7. Undiscovered

**Demi POV**

Tinha acordado primeiro que Selena e decidi fazer uma surpresa pra ela. Fui até uma padaria perto daqui e comprei algumas coisas para um café na cama. Claro que me desculpei com Will por ter entrado sem permissão, mas ele entendeu e ficou feliz por me ver saindo de manhã.

– Hey pequena! – chamei dando um beijo em sua bochecha. Ela acordou devagar sorrindo. – Fiz uma surpresa pra você. – pousei a bandeja na cama. – ela já não sorria mais e podia jurar que ela estava a ponto de chorar. – O que houve pequena? Você não ta se sentindo bem? Quer que eu ligue pro medico? – disse enquanto a envolvia em meus braços.

– Não, você não devia ta aqui, eu não devia ter sido tão fraca, oh meu Deus! Você não merece Demi, já te fiz sofrer demais, porque tudo tem que dar errado? Quando eu acho que posso ser feliz por completo surge algo pra atrapalhar. – ela saiu dos meu braços e começou a andar de um lado pro outro me deixando confusa com aquele pequeno diálogo com ela mesma.

– Do que você ta falando Selena? O que eu não mereço? E porque você me fez sofrer demais? – estava nervosa sem entender nada.

– Apenas... – ela parou e respirou fundo – Vá embora, o que aconteceu foi um erro que nunca devia ter acontecido. – ela tentava segurar as lágrimas.

– NÃO! – gritei e ela se assustou. – Eu não vou a lugar nenhum antes de saber o porque de tudo isso, eu não acho que você terminou comigo por causa da Taylor, tem algo acontecendo e você ta me escondendo. Agora faz sentido você dizer que não foi minha culpa, o que aconteceu Selena? Porque você me deixou? E do que você tem medo? – ela podia negar em palavras, mas quando ela me olhava eu podia ver o sofrimento que havia dentro dela.

– Você nunca entenderia e jamais me perdoaria. – ela disse após iniciar um choro. – Vai em-em-bora. – disse aos prantos. Eu não podia vê – lá daquele jeito e meu instinto falou mais alto quando a puxei envolvendo meus braços ao seu redor acariciando seu cabelo.

– Não seja tola, eu não sei o que aconteceu, mas sei que você teve a melhor da intenção. Eu só peço que você confie em mim, quero te ajudar e sempre te fazer feliz. O que aconteceu pequena? – depositei um beijo no topo de sua cabeça.

– Eu não posso, me desculpe, mas eu não posso. – disse se afastando de mim. – Vai embora Demi! Agora.

– Não Selena, eu não te entendo. Eu chego aqui na madrugada e você me aceita de volta, passamos a noite trocando caricias e palavras de amor, você gemendo meu nome a cada toque e quando amanhece você simplesmente me manda embora dizendo que foi errado. A única coisa que eu vejo de errado aqui é essa mentira que você vem escondendo. Eu passei noites sem dormir me culpando por ter estragado tudo com você, fui morar com meus pais porque não conseguia ficar naquela casa sem lembrar de tudo que vivemos. Meu quarto que era nosso quarto tem as portas fechadas desde o dia que você se foi porque sua presença ainda ta viva nele. – me controlava pra não chorar, não ia lhe dar esse gosto. – Que diabos aconteceu? Não minta pra mim e se for fazer faça direito.

– Eu já disse, você não vai entender então vai embora. – eu não conseguia acreditar, ela não tinha um argumento concreto pra me dar. Sem pensar a agarrei firme pela cintura colando nossos corpos e ela pareceu assustar.

– Eu vou, só se você olhar no fundo dos meus olhos e dizer que não me ama mais e pedir pra mim ir, se você fizer eu juro que nunca mais te procuro e eu sumo completamente da sua vida. – não era o que eu queria, mas se ela fizesse eu iria cumprir, a felicidade dela acima de tudo pra mim. Um silêncio tomou conta e o clima pesou aumentado a tensão dentro do quarto. Eu procurava seu olhar, mas nunca o encontrava, foi quando decidi lhe dar uma ajuda, pousei um mão no seu rosto gélido fazendo ela me encarar e olhar pela primeira vez nos meus olhos. Quando ela o fez tive a certeza que ela me amava a dor de me ouvir dizendo que sumiria estava brotando dos seus olhos em forma de pequenas gotículas. – Eu só quero que você saiba que eu não vou desistir de você e você vai ser minha de novo. Não adianta você me manda embora porque eu não vou. Eu te amo demais pra partir. Tome seu café. – dei um beijo em sua testa e outro nos lábios doces. A soltei dos meus braços, peguei minha jaqueta em cima de uma poltrona e sai. Dessa vez eu tinha motivos pra lutar, mas ainda preciso descobrir o que te faz sentir medo. Saber que ela ainda me ama foi um alívio na minha mente ela me odiava. Agora eu preciso trabalhar em como vou arrancar dela esse segredo que segundo a própria eu nunca entenderia ou a perdoaria. Após sair do apartamento de Selena mandei um txt pra Hanna perguntando qual seu apartamento.

– Bom dia! – disse adentrando o ambiente. Se não fosse vida real eu diria ser uma novela, por incrível que pareça Hanna mora ao lado de Selena. – Dormiu bem? – perguntei me sentando num sofá.

– Bom dia! – respondeu se sentando no outro. – Eu até dormiria se a ocupante do apartamento ao lado não tivesse gemido igual uma louca a madrugada inteira. – completou com um suspiro de raiva. Comecei a rir.

– E ela gemia muito assim? – não conseguia parar de rir deixando Hanna confusa.

– Oh se gemia, ela murmurava um nome que não dava pra entender também.

– Oh, sim. Demi. – disse e ela arqueou a sobrancelha. – Demi. – falei de novo e ela riu.

– Ah vá. Você ta querendo me dizer que... – a cortei.

– Oh Demi! Isso, assim mais forte, Oh... – tentei imitar Selena.

– Oh meu Deus, você ta pegando minha vizinha? Não perde tempo hein. Qual o nome dela?

– Selena Marie Gomez. – ela abriu a boca não acreditando no que eu falei o que era estranho pois em momento algum eu mencionei o nome de Selena pra ela. – O que foi Hanna? Você ta bem? – perguntei estalando os dedos na sua frente.

– Não acredito que você passou a noite com a sua ex. – ela colocou a mão na boca.

– Espera, como você sabe que a Selena é minha ex? Eu nunca disse o nome dela. – agora eu fiquei confusa.

– Eu trabalho com ela, nos conhecemos na ELLA'S onde ela será a modelo.

– Ela conseguiu um emprego lá? – Hanna assentiu. – Isso é incrível, esse era seu maior sonho. – sorri orgulhosa.

– É, ela é muito boa no que faz e vejo que você também tem vários talentos além de desenhar. – ela disse sorrindo e eu logo percebi sobre o que ela estava falando.

– Não é querendo me gabar nem nada, mas eu faço o que eu posso. – sorri com a lembrança de Selena gemendo com as unhas cravadas na minha costa.

– Pude perceber. – gargalhamos.

Passei a manhã com Hanna, no almoço decidimos ir em um restaurante, mas quando saímos de seu apartamento uma imagem fez meu mundo desmoronar.


	8. Call Me Maybe

Selena POV

A noite que passei com Demi foi a melhor, parecia um sonho ser tocada por ela depois de todo esse tempo. Ninguém conseguia me fazer sentir da mesma maneira, ela sabia muito bem o que fazer comigo em seus braços. Agora? Me sinto terrivelmente culpada por ter lhe dado esperanças.

– Hey gata! Bom dia. – sim, esse é meu 'namorado' chantagista e mal caráter o motivo de todo meu sofrimento.

– Ah, oi. – respondi deixando a porta aberta, voltando a me sentar no sofá.

– Nossa, é assim que você recebe seu namorado? – parecia decepcionado.

– Em primeiro lugar, não te considero namorado na verdade não te considero nada apenas um chantagista filho da mãe. – cuspi o que estava entalado na minha garganta a um tempo.

– Olha como você fala comigo vadiazinha. – apertou meu pescoço com força dificultando minha respiração. – Já disse pra você ter mais respeito ao falar comigo se não você sabe o que pode acontecer. – seu olhar começou a me dar medo. Soltou meu pescoço e eu comecei a tossir tentando recuperar o fôlego.

– EU TE ODEIO! Não sei como pude ter me envolvido com você no passado, tenho nojo de você. – comecei a chorar quando senti o impacto da sua mão contra meu rosto, gemi de dor.

– Vou ignorar tudo isso, vai se arrumar porque vamos tomar café fora. – mandou se sentando no sofá.

– Eu já tomei café e não to afim de sair. – falei com dificuldade em meio ao choro.

– Não perguntei se você estava afim ou se já tomou, eu mandei se arrumar. – sem escolha e medo de apanhar fui para o meu quarto. Depois de um tempo estávamos saindo meu apartamento e enquanto fechava a porta ouvi a risada mais gostosa do mundo inteiro. Ao mesmo tempo Justin me puxou pra ele iniciando um beijo desesperado com a intenção de Demi ver, não esbocei nenhuma reação e ele parou o beijo me olhando com raiva o ignorei olhando pra Demi que havia perdido o sorriso, Hanna estava com ela. Lentamente elas começaram a andar em nossa direção, mas a ultima ação de Demi me surpreendeu, quando passou por nós ela sorriu e piscou pra mim. Não entendi, mas pelo jeito aquilo não a incomodou podia jurar que seu olhar e sorriso eram de quem acabou de ganhar na loteria.

– O que foi isso Selena? – Justin perguntou me tirando dos meus pensamentos.

– O que foi isso o que? Eu não vi nada aqui. – respondi começando a andar em direção ao elevador.

– O que sua ex fazia aqui?

– E eu é que sei? Se você não percebeu ela estava saindo do apartamento da vizinha. – o sorriso começando a se formar no meu rosto lembrando da noite anterior.

– Okay!

Demi POV

Confesso que fiquei chocada ao ver Selena com seu ex grudado nela, senti meu mundo desmoronar igual no dia que ela me deixou, mas tudo mudou quando percebi que ela não correspondia ao beijo, surgiu algo em minha mente ao ver seu ex.

Justin era um filho da mãe sem escrúpulos algum, tudo com ele era na base de chantagens e ameaças. Quando ele não conseguia o que queria ameaçava e foi ai que liguei tudo, era ele quem ameaçava ou chantageava minha pequena, mas isso não ficaria assim. Quando passamos por eles resolvi provocar ela.

– Vocês não voltaram? – Hanna perguntou quando entramos no elevador.

– Não, ela disse que não pode e agora eu vejo porque.

– E porque? Pelo que percebi ela ainda te ama.

– Disso eu não tenho dúvidas, viu o cara que tava com ela? – assentiu. – Ele é Justin Bieber, o primeiro namorado dela na faculdade de advocacia, quando ela terminou o colegial não sabia o que iria fazer embora tivesse o sonho de ser modelo ela sabia que esse ramo era difícil então ela passou na faculdade e conheceu ele, namoraram durante 2 anos só que ele sempre foi um pouco agressivo e possessivo, então ela terminou com ele e nesse meio tempo a gente se conheceu só que Justin nunca aceitou igual minha querida ex vadia, agora eu só quero descobrir qual é a chantagem ou ameaça que ele ta fazendo com ela. - andávamos em direção a lanchonete. – E eu vou precisar da sua ajuda pra poder descobrir. – falei enquanto sentávamos e fazíamos o pedido.

– Ta, mais como eu vou poder te ajudar com isso?

– Simples, essa noite eu vou dormir na sua casa. – me olhou confusa. – Não exatamente na sua casa, depois eu vou pra casa da Selena, eu disse pra ela que não ia deixar ela sair da minha vida de novo e é isso que eu vou fazer.

– Então seu plano é vencer pelo cansaço? – rimos.

– Quase isso, eu quero que ela me fale a verdade e eu juro que se o Justin tiver ao menos levantado a mão pra ela, ele é um homem morto.

– E você acha que é mais forte que ele?

– Mais forte não, eu sou mais esperta e sei lutar caratê e boxe. – me gabei.

– Oh, então ele ta perdido. Mas o que você vai fazer realmente?

– Bem, o que exatamente eu não sei, na hora eu improviso. – gargalhamos.

O resto do dia ocorreu normalmente, levei Hanna pra casa e fui pro escritório. Estava chegando a hora de começar a colocar meu plano em ação, a caminho da casa de Hanna eu ainda não sabia muito bem o que fazer, então decidi agir igual quando a namorávamos, eu chegava na casa dela do nada com uma rosa na mão então ela fazia pipoca e assistíamos filmes.

– Então, já pensou no que vai fazer? – Hanna perguntou enquanto andávamos em direção a porta.

– Vou agir igual quando namorávamos, basicamente isso. – rimos.

– Bom plano, e essa rosa é agir normalmente?

– Se tratando de mim sim, eu sou romântica e pode não acreditar, mas quando completamos um mês de namoro eu mandei encher o apartamento dela com flores de todos os tipos. – me gabei.

– UAU! As vezes você se parece tanto com a Miley, ela já fez isso. – ela ficou triste.

– Hey! Não fica triste, você já pensou em ligar pra ela?

– Não, acho que não tenho coragem.

– Deixa disso Hanna banana, você tem que lutar pelo que você ama aposto que ela se pergunta até hoje porque você saiu da vida dela assim. Liga pelo menos pra saber como ela esta, pensa nisso. – ela assentiu. – Não deixa a felicidade ir embora sem tentar. – dei um abraço nela.

– Obrigada Demi, Selena tem sorte de te ter na vida dela, por mais que ela queira te tirar. – nos separamos. – Agora vai e reconquista a sua mulher. – rimos.

Respirei fundo antes de tocar a campanhinha.

– Boa noite princesa! – ela riu. – Como ta? – estendi a rosa. – Pra você. – ela hesitou em pegar, mas aceitou.


	9. I'm Sexy and I Know It

**Demi POV**

– Eu sei que você me disse que não sabia nadar, mas eu precisava ver com meus próprios olhos pra acreditar. – riamos lembrando do passado, enquanto tomávamos a segunda garrafa de vinho. Na verdade eu tomava Selena só enganava ela não era muito de bebidas.

– Aquilo não teve graça, você me empurrou de propósito na piscina. – bateu no meu braço indignada.

– Mas... – levei a taça até a boca tomando um gole. – Quem te salvou fui eu. – me gabei.

– Isso não muda o fato de que você me jogou. – deu de ombros.

– É, você ta certa. Ganhou dessa vez. – ergui os braços em forma de rendimento. – Então... Porque você ta usando essa blusa de gola alta se não ta frio? – perguntei levando a mão até a blusa, mas ela levantou rápido me impedindo de abaixar.

– Não é por nada, eu... eu... e-eu só resolvi usar ela. – pareceu pensar em algo convincente pra responder.

– Selena, não mente pra mim me deixa ver o que aconteceu. – segurei na gola abaixando um pouco fazendo com que ela inclinasse a cabeça pro lado demonstrando tristeza, quando meus olhos encararam o pescoço cheios de marcas de mãos recentes meio sangue foi a cabeça, eu sabia que isso estava acontecendo de novo, era mais um motivo pra descobrir em que aquele filho da mãe estava chantageando ela. – Eu sabia que isso tava acontecendo, porque? Me diz, porque você deixa ele fazer isso com você? Me fala como ele ta te chantageando? Eu posso te ajudar, eu quero e eu preciso te salvar. Eu não suportaria saber que algo de pior aconteceu com você tendo consciência de que eu poderia ter feito alguma coisa pra impedir. Que diabos você faz com esse cara Selena? Ele só te machuca. – sentei no sofá cobrindo o rosto com as mãos tentando controlar minha raiva.

– Eu... eu não sei o que fazer, eu não queria que fosse assim ele chegou aqui certo dia chantageando a mim e a minha família eu entrei em desespero, ele disse que um acidente muito feio poderia acontecer com meus pais se eu não terminasse com você e voltasse com ele, eu sei que Justin pode ser agressivo e ele cumpre o que fala, fiquei apavorada, ainda to ele me da medo, não quis terminar com você,, mas não tive escolha. – enfim, o segredo foi revelado ou melhor a mentira. Sabia que ele seria baixo nas ameaças e Selena do jeito que é protetora iria acabar cedendo. Agora, minha pequena estava sentada no chão abraçada as pernas e chorando muito. – Lembra aquela pequena batida que aconteceu com meu pai e ele levou três pontos na cabeça? Foi o Justin. Lembra também que um carro quase atropelou minha mãe no estacionamento do shopping? Foi ele também. Depois disso ele me mandou uma mensagem dizendo que foi só um aviso e que ele não estava brincando e o resto você sabe. – sentei ao lado dela lhe envolvendo os braços em forma de conforto, eu nunca poderia imaginar isso, agora tenho a completa certeza de que ele é um imbecil fracassado.

– Calma. – acariciava seu cabelo. – Ele não vai mais te machucar, eu não vou deixar e só pra você ficar mais tranqüila eu não te odeio e nunca conseguiria, entendo muito bem o que você fez e não te culpo ou julgo, provavelmente no seu lugar faria o mesmo pra proteger minha família, a única coisa que me deixou triste é que você não confiou em mim pra poder falar, a gente encontraria uma solução pra esse problema. – levantei seu rosto com uma mão fazendo ela me encarar. – Confia em mim? – perguntei ela já havia parado de chorar e um pequeno sorriso pousava em seus lábios.

– Confio minha vida a você. – agora foi minha vez de sorri. – Porque você tem que ser tão perfeita pra mim? – perguntou fazendo um leve carinho na minha bochecha.

– Deve ser porque eu fui feita pra você e você pra mim e porque eu te amo? – fiz uma careta e ela riu. – Ah, e porque eu sou boa de cama. – me deu um tapa no braço. – Vai ter coragem de negar aqui, na minha cara? – passei a mão no local abatido.

– Não, essa parte eu não nego, na verdade eu não nego nada porque é tudo verdade. – falou com uma voz sedutora me empurrando fazendo com que minha costa encontrasse o tapete do chão, sorri sentindo o peso confortável na minha barriga. – Acho isso totalmente errado, eu ainda tenho um namorado. – ressaltou namorado ironizando.

– Ah Selena, não estraga o clima. Você tava tão sexy me seduzindo e toca nesse assunto. Esquece isso, já é parte do passado agora e você não tem namorado, tem um idiota covarde na sua vida que eu to tratando de chutar pra fora da mesma. – agarrei sua cintura rolando no tapete ficando por cima entre suas pernas, segundos depois ela me jogou pro lado voltando a posição inicial, ficamos nesse jogo até que ela prendeu minhas mãos no chão me impedindo de mexer, colando nossos lábios em um beijo quente cheio de desejo e provocativo da parte dela, Selena sempre foi muito sensual na hora de fazer amor então todas as vezes era prazeroso, eu era mais romântica que ela, talvez porque sensualidade acaba envolvendo mais sacanagem e contado físico malicioso. O que tinha de diferente era esses jogos de dominação e sensualismo, resumindo eu sou a dominação e ela é o sensualismo.

– Você sabe que eu te amo não sabe? – perguntou tirando a blusa deixando as marcas em seu pescoço mais evidentes. – E que eu fui sou e sempre serei sua?

– Claro que eu sei. – sentei com ela no meu colo depositando beijos em cada parte do seu pescoço machucado, ela estremeceu.

– Eu quero que você me faça sua, somente sua outra vez. – sussurrou no meu ouvido, aquela voz sensual cheia de vontade por uma transa satisfatória me levava no céu.

Levantei ainda com ela agarrada na minha cintura com as pernas e caminhei rumo ao seu quarto, caímos na cama eu por cima dela não durou muito e ela assumiu o controle de novo. Sentou na minha barriga me encarando sorridente.

– Vai fazer um strip pra mim? – coloquei minhas mãos na sua cintura nua.

– Pra você eu faço tudo. – essa mulher definitivamente me mata. Ela levantou da cama me puxando pela mão, já em pé ela virou de costa pra mim pegando minhas mãos levando até seu quadril iniciando um movimento sexy na mesma hora passei a mão com firmeza por suas coxas nuas subindo pela barriga segurando um seio depositando beijos no seu pescoço alternando entre chupadas e mordidas. Virei ela pra mim com certa brutalidade pegando firme no seu bumbum, encarando seus olhos luxuosos taquei ela na cama arrancando seu micro short tendo visão de sua área mais intima visitada muitas vezes por mim. Comecei os beijos no seu pé, subindo pela panturrilha, mordendo cada parte da coxa, me ocupei um tempo na barriga enquanto enfiava as mãos por debaixo dela, sabia que ela estava excita como eu seus gemidos abafados eram de prazer e quase puro êxtase. Quando finalmente abri o fecho de seu sutiã rendado o atirei longe, roupa era o que eu menos queria naquele corpo escultural. Sorri maliciosa pra ela alternando entre seus olhos e seus seios.

– Eles são seus. – meu sorriso dobrou de tamanho com as palavras. Agarrei um com uma mão abocanhando o outro, ela arqueou a costa em busca de contato gemendo alto. Sugava com força arrancando mais gemidos da morena sexy. Depois de bons e prazerosos minutos capturei sua boca em um beijo feroz.

– Te amo pequena, sempre. – sussurrei em seu ouvido. Descendo beijos por todo seu corpo. Ao chegar em meu ponto de origem tirei o ultimo obstáculo que me impedia de certa forma de faze – lá minha o jogando em qualquer lugar do quarto. Sem demora passei a língua de baixo pra cima em sua intimidade, o que era só um gemido abafado se transformou em gritos de prazer, aposto que Hanna comentara amanhã.

– Ooooh Demi. – isso era música para os meus ouvidos, enfiei minha língua com força e ela gemeu mais alto. – Hmmm, isso amor, assim. – enfiei dois dedos dentro dela fazendo movimentos repetitivos, ela agarrou os lençóis da cama gemendo.

Aumentei a velocidade, agora já eram três. Um gemido forte e alto ecoou dentro do quarto e tive a certeza que ela havia gozado quando senti meus dedos molhados, me joguei em cima dela ofegante escondendo o rosto no seu pescoço.

– Incrível como sempre. – ela sussurrou finalizando com um suspiro.

– Obrigada. – ri. Fechando os olhos, estava exausta e tinha acordado cedo.

– Amor? – abri os olhos e olhei pra ela sorrindo. – Que foi?

– Você me chamou de amor. – ri mais ainda lembrando da pronuncia.

– Você é meu amor e sempre será. – dei um selinho nos seus lábios, mas ela transformou em um beijo apaixonado, essa é a noite mais feliz da minha vida.

– Pra mim, você é perfeita. – estávamos deitadas na cama. Ela com a cabeça apoiada em um braço meu acariciando minha mão de costa pra minha e eu de barriga pra cima com o outro embaixo da minha cabeça.

– Só pra você. O que tem feito durantes os meses que nos separamos?

– Só trabalhando, fiquei sabendo que você conseguiu um emprego na ELLA'S isso é incrível.

– É! Demais, nunca achei que conseguiria alcançar tanto na minha carreira e se não fosse por você eu não teria conseguido.

– Ah fala sério Selly, você é uma super modelo. Linda, talentosa, inteligente, extrovertida, sexy, gostosa, sensual e muitos outros adjetivos que se eu fosse falar ia passar o ano. – rimos.

– Sexy? Gostosa? Sensual? Tudo bem, quem é você e o que você fez com a minha bebe? – perguntou virando pra mim.

– Bom, digamos que ela se perdeu no caminho dando lugar a essa. – rimos.

– Como você conheceu a Hanna?

– Naquela cafeteria que a gente ia sempre, ela era nova na cidade e o lugar tava cheio e eu tava sentada sozinha ai ela perguntou se podia sentar e eu falei que sim, começamos a conversar e eu me ofereci pra mostrar a cidade, a partir daí começamos a sair direto. – a aconcheguei nos meus braços dando um beijo na sua cabeça.

– Você sempre jogando charme pra cima das mulheres. – rimos.

– Eu não joguei charme na Hanna, confesso que ela é bonita, mas entre nós nunca aconteceu nada.

– E nem vai acontecer porque eu voltei, então fique na sua. – agora eu ri do bico que ela fez.

– Não vai rolar nada entre a gente pequena, se tivesse de rolar já tinha rolado. Por incrível que pareça quando nos conhecemos compartilhávamos da mesma dor, a de perder alguém que ama. Ela terminou com a namorada porque não queria ficar entre ela e o sonho dela de trabalhar em uma empresa de arquitetura do Brasil.

– Que triste isso, eu conversei com a Hanna na empresa mas não aquela coisa, ela ate me deu digamos um puxão de orelha por ter terminado com você. Uma pergunta, eu sou tão transparente assim que todos sabiam que eu ainda te amava e estava escondendo algo? – gargalhei.

– Pra ser sincera, sim. – lhe dei um selinho.

– Ainda bem que escolhi ser modelo, acho que me daria muito mal na carreira de atriz.

– Agora o que você acha de fazer um desfile de lingerie só pra mim? – sorri maliciosa.

– Que tal você aparecer na ELLA'S amanhã? – piscou pra mim.

– Talvez eu de um pulo lá, que horas?

– Por volta das oito da manhã pode ser?

– Perfeito. Devo levar uma bombinha de ar. – sabia que ela iria tirar algum tipo de fotos sensuais, por isso tava me chamando.

– Desde quando você tem problema no coração?

– Desde que eu passei a fazer amor com a pessoa mais sexy e sensual que existe. – e foi entre conversas bobas, gargalhadas e beijos que nos adormecemos, não sei dizer qual a hora exata, estava mais que feliz. Tinha minha pequena nos meus braços de novo e se Deus quiser agora era pra sempre, ela jamais irá sair da minha vida novamente, nem que eu tenha que dar uma surra no Justin todos os dias.


	10. 50 ways to say goodbye

– Oi princesa! – sorri largamente quando a porta a minha frente foi aberta estendendo a rosa para a mulher com rosto de menina parada a minha frente. – O que foi amor? – meu sorriso se desfez por completo ao notar a expressão de medo que se formava na face bonita.

– Ele... – não foi preciso terminar de falar, no mesmo instante uma voz irritante e odiada acabava de ecoar dentro do apartamento. Não sei como e nem em qual momento me movi, mas quando dei por mim já estava parada no meio da sala.

– O que você faz aqui Lovato? – perguntou com ar superior sem nem ao menos se dar ao trabalho de levantar.

– A pergunta correta é, o que você faz aqui? – dei ênfase no você ao mesmo tempo em que colocava a mão na cintura mostrando mais superioridade.

– Fala pra ela o que eu faço aqui Sel. – levantou indo em direção a Selena que estagnou no lugar e pela sua expressão ela prendia a respiração.

– Se você pensar em dar mais um passo em direção a ela. – o corpo magro parou ao ouvir o tom ameaçador na minha voz. – Esse será seu último passo.

– E o que você vai fazer? – falou novamente sem me encarar.

– É só se atrever a tocar num um fio de cabelo dela que você vai saber exatamente o que eu vou fazer. – proferi cada palavra calmamente arqueando a sobrancelha ao finalizar.

–Você não me da medo. – sorriu debochado.

– Não quero que você tenha medo de mim. – olhei por cima do ombro de Justin e pude ver que Selena ainda assustada. – Vem aqui princesa. – sorri recebendo um meio sorriso. Meu sorriso aumentou quando senti o par de braços finos rodearem minha cintura por trás. – Você já pode se retirar. – cuspi as palavras para o loiro insignificante que parecia ofendido.

– Quem você pensa que é pra entrar na casa da minha namorada se achando a tal? – ele deu um passo em minha direção, mas parou imediatamente quando eu levantei o dedo indicador para que ele não continuasse.

– Primeiro, ela não é sua namorada. Ela foi há muitos anos atrás. Segundo, eu não estou me achando a tal eu sou e pra finalizar, devo ressaltar que não é a sua cintura que ela esta abraçando nesse momento. – senti Selena apertar com mais forças os braços ao meu redor assim. Vi Justin ficar completamente vermelho com aquela situação. – Agora você por favor pode se retirar do apartamento da minha mulher?

– Você é uma vadia Selena, como pode me trair com essa daí? Você me paga piranha. – num piscar de olhos ele avançou em cima de Selena, mas foi parado por mim no momento em que proferi as duas mãos em punhos fechados em seu peito o jogando pra trás com força.

– Rela um dedo se quer nela e essa será a última idiotice que fará na vida além de ter nascido. – o aperto em minha cintura intensificou.

– Eu já disse que não tenho medo de você. – avançou novamente dessa vez em minha direção, sem pensar acertei o rosto dele com um soco certeiro o fazendo levar as mãos até o nariz. – Sua vadia, você quebrou meu nariz.

– E eu já disse que não é pra ter medo de mim. – virei pra Selena rapidamente lhe dando um sorriso tranquilizador. – Espera aqui tudo bem? – ela assentiu com um breve aceso de cabeça. Roubei um breve selinho me virando para o moleque que se contorcia de dor.

– Isso é pra você aprender que não se deve levantar um dedo e nem mesmo a voz pra uma mulher. – agarrei-o pelo colarinho da camiseta fazendo nosso corpos se chocarem com a força que usei pra levantar ele do chão, olhei de pra Selena e como num estalo meus olhos caíram sobre o tecido levemente rasgado de sua blusa tomara que caia, um rasgo quase imperceptível entre os seios.

– Você quer fazer ocorrência? – ela me olhou como quem não estava entendendo nada e eu direcionei meus olhar novamente para o pequeno rasgo e ela entendeu negando freneticamente com a cabeça, aquele gesto me quebrou. Justin tentou se aproveitar do momento, mas para seu desespero eu estava alerta e num único movimento, chutei suas partes baixas com toda força e raiva que se gerou a negação de Selena. – E isso é por tentar abusar de uma dama indefesa, agora eu vou pedir só mais uma vez, some daqui e some da vida dela ou então você vai passar a ter medo de mim covarde. – sussurrei cada palavra bem perto do seu rosto e ele estava amedrontado. Soltei-o e sem pensar ele saiu correndo porta a fora.

– Calma princesa, vai ficar tudo bem eu estou aqui. – sentei no sofá e ela se aconchegou em meu colo, o choro de alívio e desespero tomou conta do cômodo e eu só fiz aconchegar mais seu corpo em meus braços enquanto balançava pra frente e pra trás em forma de ninar.

– Obrigada meu amor. – falou depois de algum tempo rendida ao choro, segurou meu rosto entre as mãos e eu pude sentir o gosto das lágrimas salgadas quando nossos lábios se tocaram em um beijo desesperado da parte dela. – Não sei o que teria acontecido se você não tivesse chegado. – depositou um breve selinho nos meus lábios e voltou a se aconchegar.

– Vai ficar tudo bem agora princesa, eu prometo.

DL4SG - DL4SG - DL4SG - DL4SG

– Ela não quer Demi, você não vai conseguir fazer ela prestar queixa.

– Eu juro que não entendo essa mulher Hanna, depois de tudo que esse cara fez ela ainda deixa ele sair ileso. – bufei irritada. – Isso não é justo.

– Nem tudo é como a gente deseja Demi, ás vezes perdemos e ganhamos e você ganhou a mulher da sua vida, esquece o Justin e seja feliz novamente.- completou com um meio sorriso.

– Mesmo assim, ele podia ter feito alguma coisa muito ruim com ela se eu não tivesse chegado. – cobri o rosto com as mãos soltando um muxoxo irritado. – Mas, ok, eu não vou insistir.

– Boa escolha garota. Agora levanta essa bunda daí e me da uma carona até na ELLA'S meu carro esta no conserto.

– Folgada. – rimos saindo do apartamento.

DL4SG - DL4SG - DL4SG - DL4SG

– Não chora mulher da minha vida, eu estou voltando pra minha casa. Não vamos passar por isso de novo mamãe. – ri da mulher que me colocou no mundo. Ela chorava descontroladamente quando dei a notícia que retornaria ao meu apartamento.

– É que sempre dói ver minha crianças saindo da minha zona de conforto. – soluçou devido ao choro.

– Mas essa não é a primeira vez que eu saio e eu falei que era provisório. – sorri dando um beijo na testa da pequena.

– Eu sei, mas um lado meu não quer deixar vocês ir e o outro diz que é o certo a se fazer, e eu fico muito mais tranqüila sabendo que a minha norinha vai cuidar de você. – sorri largo com o apelido. Minha mãe e Selena sempre se deram bem, principalmente na hora de falar de mim. Nossas famílias eram muito unidas, todos os finais de semana eram churrascos.

– Bom, eu não falei com ela ainda sobre isso. Na verdade nós não falamos muito coisa relacionado a nós, desde o dia daquele incidente com o ex namorado dela, ela anda ocupada na agência e eu tinha um projeto no prazo pra entregar então não sobrou tempo. – fechei a mala média assim que terminei de guardar minhas poucas roupas.

– Mas agora isso não é problema, pelo menos vocês tem mais contato e comunicação do que antes. – beijou meu rosto antes de seguir rumo a saída do meu antigo quarto. – Te amo minha bebê. – sussurrei um eu te amo de volta pegando a mala.

DL4SG - DL4SG - DL4SG - DL4SG

– É, oi boa tarde! Meu nome é Demetria Lovato e eu gostaria de pedir algumas informações sobre uma arquiteta recém contratada na sua empresa, o nome dela é Miley Cyrus.

DL4SG - DL4SG - DL4SG - DL4SG

– Senti tanta falta de acordar assim, você não tem idéia. – respirei calmamente sentindo os dedos finos desfazerem os nós formados na minha costa resultado de toda tensão acumulada durante a semana. – E como senti falta dessas mãos milagrosas.

– Sentiu só falta disso? – mordeu meu ombro exposto rindo baixo no meu ouvido fazendo meus pelos se eriçarem. – Sentiu só falta disso? – repetiu distribuindo beijos entre o maxilar e a curva do pescoço.

– Você sabe que não princesa. Senti falta de tudo, principalmente de você. – virei na cama pra poder olhar a figura sentada na minha barriga e o ar dos meus pulmões sumiram por breves segundos ao ver que ela estava com uma lingerie prata cheia de tachinhas. Claro que toda essa visão se deve a uma camiseta de botões que estava aberta até uma pouco abaixo dos seios fartos. – Uau! – e o sorrisinho bobo voltava ao seu lugar antes de dar lugar ao malicioso. Melhor jeito de acordar impossível.


End file.
